


Favorite Ring

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: During a peaceful walk in the park, George asks Ringo to pick a favorite ring - but how can he possibly choose just one?





	Favorite Ring

It had been a magical evening for Ringo. George had booked them a table at one of the nicest restaurants in town—a specially requested table in the back where no one would notice if their hands happened to meet across the table or if their legs happened to get a little too close.

After they finished eating, Ringo was expecting to head back to their flat, but George had a better idea. Bundled up in their jackets in the cool, evening air, they made their way to the park. It was practically deserted at such a late hour, and the only sounds to interrupt their conversation were the rustling of leaves and the chirping of crickets.

Ringo felt George’s fingers brush against his own, and he happily took his hand. He looked over just in time to catch George’s smile—as usual. George always smiled at the simplest things, and it was incredibly endearing.

As they walked, George began running his thumb over one of the rings that Ringo was wearing. “Where’d you get this one?” George asked, lifting their hands.

Ringo thought for a moment. “God, I don’t know if I can remember. I’ve had that one for ages, probably since I was still with Rory Storm.”

“I know,” George said. “I remember it.”

“You noticed it all the way back then?”

“’Course I did. That one’s always been my favorite.” 

“Really?” Ringo asked. “But it’s all banged up and faded.”

“Still my favorite. I used to keep staring at it whenever I’d watch you play. Eventually I stopped making excuses and accepted that it wasn’t your ring that I wanted to stare at, it was you.”

“Aw, ain’t you sweet,” Ringo said, smiling.

George laughed and squeezed his hand tighter. After a minute, they came upon a small fountain. Ringo felt George tugging him toward the bench beside it, and he gladly sat with him and leaned his head against George’s shoulder.

“Which ring is your favorite?” George asked, with the vibrations of his voice lightly shaking Ringo’s head.

“Oh, now that’s an unfair question.”

“Why?”

“Can’t pick just one.”

“Pick one. I dare ya.”

Ringo laughed, and he felt George laughing as well. “Fine,” he sighed as he looked down at his hands. It was a tough choice. But, as he looked over his current accessories, a memory came back to him. “This one,” he said, wiggling his left pinky.

“Why?”

“’Cause one time you told me that the color brought out my eyes,” Ringo said, turning to George and fluttering his eyelids.

George leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. “It does.”

“Well, that settles it then—this one’s definitely my favorite,” Ringo said.

“Hm,” George said, glancing away. “Are you sure?”

“What? ‘Course I’m sure.”

“You’re wrong.”

“George, what’s going on? Is everything alright?”

George’s eyes widened. “Yes, goodness, everything’s wonderful. It’s never been more wonderful, actually.”

“As happy as I am to hear that, I still don’t know what you’re going on about,” Ringo said, untangling his fingers from George’s and placing his hand on George’s knee.

“Nothing. I just know that it’s not your favorite ring,” George said, restlessly bouncing his leg.

Ringo smiled and rolled his eyes. No harm in playing along with George’s strange little game. “Alright then—why isn’t it my favorite ring?”

Closing his eyes and sighing, George lightly pushed away Ringo’s hand and stood up. Then he got down on one knee and pulled a small box from his jacket.

“Because this one is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SevenCandlesticks for proofreading and helping me come up with a title!


End file.
